


Yes

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hateno Village, One Shot, Post BotW, Sleepy Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "Tell him I-"Zelda has a message for Link, but the Great Deku tree believes it would sound better in her own voice.(One shot, quite short)





	Yes

“Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?” The Great Deku tree looked down at Zelda. She needed him to know. Link had to know how she felt, no feels, she may never get a chance to tell him herself. But the tree, he gave her a new hope. Hope that one day, he will return and defeat Ganon. _They_ would defeat Ganon.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Zelda awoke abruptly and felt disorientated for a second. Then she saw the drooling, lightly snoring blonde with messy hair sleeping soundly next to her.

“Link,” she whispered. He grunted a reply. Ever the morning person. He had become more of a heavy sleeper now they lived in Hateno. The threat of monsters attacking in sleep was no longer present.

“Link,” she gently nudged him. He opened on eye lazily. “I love you.”

He sleepily nodded and wrapped an arm over her waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, but couldn’t this wait until the morning?” he said, eyes closed.

“I just need you to know,” She could’ve sworn she heard him mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that?” she lightly poked his face.

“Marry me.” He had said, chin resting a top her head.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the memory of where Zelda has a message for the Great Deku tree to pass on to Link was sweet. I also like the idea of Link being a heavy sleeper now he is safe in Hateno Village, not worrying about dying in his sleep but also now he has Zelda.


End file.
